It is well known that computers commonly include components that produce heat. Various types of cooling systems have been proposed for removing heat from the computer components to maintain the computer within operating temperature limits. The proposed systems include passive cooling systems and systems that employ gaseous and/or liquid coolants actively brought into heat transfer contact with the heat-generating components. There are a number of drawbacks associated with the presently known systems. These include noise and dust associated with systems having fans to create an airstream for cooling computer components or other elements (e.g., radiators) of the cooling system. They also include lack of sufficient cooling capacity or bulkiness and/or complexity resulting from efforts to increase cooling capacity.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a cooling system for computers that avoids the drawbacks discussed above and is especially appropriate for use with small computers, including personal computers, workstations, servers, and small mainframes.